scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Norah Klem
Norah Klem (Aka Rat Terrier Fan) (Born January 26th 2004) is a austic Girl Who Likes To Make Movies Spoofs Roles She Played Belle in Beauty and the Blue Hedgehog She Played Young/Adult Nala In The Rivets King She Played Rita In Gerald and Company She Played Odette in The Pink Bunny Princess She Played Sarabi in The Beck King She Played Mrs. Potts In Beaver and the Thornberry She Played Swan Odette In The Klem Pink Hedgehog She Played Jenny in Onpu Segawa and Company She Played Wardrobe in Space Chicken and the Beck She Played ??? In Norahlina She Played Georgette in Quincy and Company She Played ??? In The Little Norah She Played Plum In Norah Landing She Played Cera in The Land Before Time (Felicity and Kody Kapow Rockz Style) She Played Widow Tweed in The Sponge and the Starfish She Played Mulan in Norahlan She Played Riona in Its A Big Big World (Rat Terrier Fan Human Style) She Played Jenny in Krumm and Company She Played Lampy in The Brave Little Austin She Played Chris In The Brave Little Flying Pup She Played Blanky in The Brave Little Chyna She Played Feather Duster in Macaw and the McCoppin She Played Georgette in Oso and Company She Played Hanazuki in Norah: Full of Treasures She Played Mrs. Fieldmouse In Boofleelina (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Wardrobe in Triceratops and the Hughes She Played Princess Jasmine in Rustyladdin Rivets She played Jenny in Sheila and Company She Played Ducky in The Hunter Before Time She played Singing Grass in Wishfart (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Olivia in A Unicorn’s Way Home She Played Vixey in The Rivets and the Kapow She played Star Butterfly In Norah vs. The Forces of Evil She Played Jenny in Burdette and Company She Played Bridgette in The Widget Princess She played Cecilia Nuthatch in We're Back! A Cartoon Animals Story She is a girl She played Anna in Frozen (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She is a princess She Played Crysta in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style) she is a fairy She Played Wendy in Steve Pan and Zeke Palmer Pan she is a girl She Played Elsa In Were Back: A Kid Story she is a pterodactyl She Played Stella in Angry Kids Norah She Played Raven In Kid Titans Go! she is a demon/Human Hybrid She Played June Bailey In Wonder Park (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Blanky In The Brave Little Bailey She Played Littlefoot‘s Mother in The ??? Before Time She Played Ducky in The Gumby Before Time she is a saurolophus She Played Ruby in The Santos Before Time TV Series She Played Cera in The Ferngully Before Time and The Moonflower Before Time She Played Anne Marie In All Pet Animals Go To Heaven She Played Flounder in The Little Pink Fox She Played Burn In Beck (Turbo) She Played Ducky in The Jammbo Before Time She Played James (Live Action) in Norah and The Giant Peach She Played Mina In Jelly Jam (Rat Terrier Fan Style) she is a blue girl She Played Magi Lune in Jammbo: The Last World She Played Shenzi in The Bello King She Played Blue In Norah’s Clues She Played ??? In Once Upon A Kid She Played ??? In People Tales Family ??? (Brother) ??? (Sister) ??? (Older Sister) Mrs. Klem (Mother) Mr. Klem (Father) Petrie (Pet Pterodactyl) Ducky (Pet Saurolophus) Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Tomboys Category:Nice Characters Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Norah and Rusty Rivets Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:OCs Category:Norah’s Family